The Unknown Feeling Of What It's Like To Die
by darklover16
Summary: Funny… I used to be such an emotional girl. My green eyes constantly changing with whatever emotion I was feeling at whatever time it was. I was constantly playing with my pink hair too. But now I feel nothing, my eyes are blank and dull, my hair is brittle and faded. Death was not kind to me I suppose, but that doesn't matter.


**Mikia: HIIII! This is gonna be MY first fic and this is just a little something that I thought of!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Which is so sad… *pout* **

**Warning: This is kinda… yeah its kinda depressing in a way? You tell me what you think it is in the end okay?!**

Have you ever wondered what its like to die? I know I have before well… You know I actually _did_ die. I can honestly say that I don't remember much about my death, but what I do remember is my mom screaming, glass shattering and my world rolling around and around.

Then everything goes still. Then its quiet, absurdly quiet you know? And I see these lights, I think their headlights of the semi that hit us but I'm not sure, and I see the person of the vehicle getting out and screaming something, but I don't know what because its silent.

I remember seeing my mom too. Her once beautiful pristine face is covered in blood and half of it is falling off because of all the damage that was done to her. I remember her pretty emerald eyes glazed over and empty. Strange thing seeing her eyes like that when I can clearly remember them being so full of life and laughter, just like mine where.

That's all that I remember of that night. I'm glad that she died quickly though. Unlike mine. I'm still alive, or so I'm told, roaming around watching my friends and family mourning over the loss of my mother's death and of what happened to me. I'm not exactly sure what is wrong with me, the doctors told my family that I'm brain dead and that they should think about pulling the plug or whatever it is that they say. The problem is though that I don't _feel_ brain dead. But I guess I wouldn't know what brain dead feels like since I'm not even in my body like any normal person should be.

Do you know what it feels like to die? Have you ever thought about dyeing? I don't know what it feels like to die. Not really but I'm sure that I will soon. My older sister just told the doctor to kill me. Not in so many words of course she just agreed that it would be a good idea to pull the plug instead of letting me suffer in being brain dead.

I have thought about dyeing though. I'm sure a lot of people in this world have thought about it. That makes me part of that group I suppose. I'm standing over my body now. Watching my chest rise and fall. Listening to the beeping of the heart monitor saying that I'm still alive but not really since all the machines that are connected to my body is what's really keeping me alive. I'm watching the doctors come in and start messing with the machinery. I guess they're preparing to shut it all down. I look up and see my sister crying and clinging to her husband through the window.

I look back down and think about how I wont ever find the love of my life or know what it feels like to be held by someone that truly loves me for me and nothing more or nothing less. I watch the doctors start to turn everything off. I hear my breathing stop, I hear the beeping slow to a crawl. I watch myself die.

I now realize that dyeing doesn't feel like anything, but I can only speak for myself. I wonder since I am now going to be truly dead if I have to go somewhere, and if I do will I be with my mom again or if I'm going to be stuck somewhere else.

I can't make myself truly care though since I can't feel anything like love or sadness. I feel nothing, nothing at all. Funny… I used to be such an emotional girl. My green eyes constantly changing with whatever emotion I was feeling at whatever time it was. I was constantly playing with my pink hair too.

But now I feel nothing, my eyes are blank and dull, my hair is brittle and faded. Death was not kind to me I suppose, but that doesn't matter.

I feel a slight tug on my back. Like someone is pulling a string that is connected to me. I look back and I see my mom standing behind my sister and her husband on the other side of the door. My mom is smiling at me and beckoning me closer. She looks how I remember her to look. Not the way she died. She doesn't look like that. She looks beautiful again. I slowly walk towards her, through the door and the last of my family. I walk up to my mom and she opens her arms. She whispers something, but I don't know what she said. I walk into her open arms and I feel lighter and happy. I feel emotions again.

My mom smiles at me and says "Let's go my beautiful blossom, It's time for you to bloom into the true beauty that you are."

I smile up at her and nod my head. It's time for me to go. It's time for me to bloom into my namesake.

For I am Sakura Haruno and it is time for me to die and be happy.


End file.
